


Eagle One-Shots

by CassLynn412



Series: Eagle Miraculous [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Being a Jerk, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassLynn412/pseuds/CassLynn412
Summary: The promised collection of one-shots! Will also include various what-if scenarios and AU's. Shoot me any requests you may have and I'd be happy to write them.First one-shot is about Adrien and Daisy's thoughts shortly after the end of Eagle's Wings.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Original Character/Original Character
Series: Eagle Miraculous [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm still trying to get all the creativity for this idea out of my system so I can focus on other projects. Feel free to comment any requests or send me a message. You will be credited for any requests.  
> Also, I don't write smut, sin, lemon or lime. I just don't, so please don't request that. It's not gonna happen. Feel free to write your own.

Adrien was out later than he should have been. He knew that. He just couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he kept seeing Casey begging as she vanished for him to cover Daisy's eyes. Plagg wasn't saying anything, but Adrien could tell that the kwami was worried about him. He looked at Casey's letter every day. He couldn't help it, he just had to. If he thought about her enough, maybe she'd come back...

Of course, he knew that would never happen. People don't just come back from the dead. It took every ounce of his self-control to not ask Ladybug if they could wish her back to life. That came with a price. No matter how much he missed her, she would never want him to make someone else die just to see her again. Still, he couldn't get her out of his mind. When he was sure no one was around, he cried. He cried for Casey, because how could he not mourn for the sister he had for just a short month? Plagg would stand by and keep an eye out for akumas whenever he cried. He never complained about it and Adrien had said sorry for making the black cat have to watch over him. Plagg was quick to reassure him that it was fine. 

"Kid, she was your sister, and a damn good friend," he had stated. "I will not hesitate to protect you from any of those butterflies so you can grieve. You deserve that much and more." 

After another failed attempt at trying to sleep, Adrien decided that he needed a run. Plagg gave no complaints as he transformed and started running across the rooftops of Paris. 

Adrien wasn't the only one that couldn't sleep. Across the Channel, Daisy was wide awake, sitting on Casey's old bed with stuffed clown fish in her hands. Her eyes were puffy and red. Tali was perched on her shoulder, staring down at the stuffed animal. Today had been especially hard for the pair. Daisy had said Casey's name in front of her parents. Evelyn had started sobbing and Charles had spent the next hour sitting with her. Daisy wanted to talk about that day. About how whenever she stayed in one spot for too long, the memory of her hand passing through Casey and watching her sister disappear popped up. Daisy had wondered if Casey had been in any pain. It was a morbid thought, one a ten-year-old definitely should not have been thinking. 

Tired of sitting on Casey's bed and wallowing in grief, Daisy stood up and opened the window and grabbed a blanket. There was a nice little ledge that she could climb onto. Maybe staring at the sky would make her feel better. She settled herself on the roof and wrapped the blanket around her. 

Adrien got to a point where he ran out of breath, which was pretty hard to do as Chat. He found himself sitting on the edge of the roof of the Tour Egee. The moon shone down on the two, even though they were miles apart. 

"Hey, Casey," Daisy said softly. "I don't know if you're up there...I just really wanted to talk." 

"Things are different without you around," Adrien stated. "You'd think things would be like they were before, but...I don't think they could ever go back to what they were before I met you." 

"Mom and Dad miss you a lot. Mom can't hear your name without crying. I think she wishes she'd tried harder to stop you." 

"I wanted to talk to Father about you," he admitted. "But I didn't think he'd take it well. And I can't talk to anyone else except Ladybug and I can't tell her we were family without telling her more about my identity and they have to stay a secret." 

"Tali misses you," Daisy mumbled, glancing at the now-sleeping kwami. "She thinks it's her fault. She thinks I don't know, but I hear her cry sometimes. I try and tell her that it wasn't, but I think she really needs to hear it from Mom..." 

Adrien reached up to wipe at the tears forming in his eyes. "I see your aunt sometimes. At random times around the city. Sometimes I think she's you, but then she turns around and it's not your face. I want to talk to her, but I don't really know what I'd say, y'know?" 

"I wonder, did you ever tell your brother?" Daisy asked, her voice beginning to shake. "He would've loved you. I know it. We could've been the best siblings ever...the three of us." 

"I wish I'd gotten more time with you," Adrien choked out. "At least I have a lot of memories with my mom...but I've only got that one month...I wish you'd told me sooner. Then we could've faced Hawkmoth together. We could've saved Daisy and maybe you'd still be here." 

"I'm sorry I got taken," she cried. "If that stupid fox hadn't grabbed me, you wouldn't have had to fight Hawkmoth. You wouldn't have needed to use the magic and killed yourself like that. I'm so sorry, Casey." 

"I keep thinking there was something I could've done. Maybe if I hadn't been distracted by Mayura, I could've helped you get your Miraculous back. Maybe there was something I could've done and...I'm sorry, Casey."

The tears flowed down their faces. Both were unaware that they were grieving the same sister. That both kept replaying that day down to the moment she died, looking for something they could have done to save her. They were nothing more than children in that moment, yearning for their big sister, because sometimes that's the one person in the world that would know what to say. They wanted to hear her voice, telling them that she was alright, they wanted to see her smile at them and pull them up and give them a soda before sitting down with them and letting them tell her all their worries. Daisy wanted Casey to tickle her again, to stand in her room and make ridiculous poses while Daisy played with her camera. Adrien wanted to got to the Garage and see her with her head under a hood. He wanted to knock to get her attention and listen to her advice about kids at school. He wanted to look at her and notice the traits that their father shared that he had never noticed before. He wanted to see the definitive proof that yes, she was his big sister. 

"I promise, no matter what, I'll never let Hawkmoth hurt your family," Adrien whispered. 

"I promise, Casey, Hawkmoth will pay for what he did to you," Daisy muttered. 

The silence of the night enveloped the two. A cold breeze blew through the streets of Paris. Adrien picked himself up and began the long trek back to his house. Daisy stayed on the roof until she felt her eyes start to droop. She climbed back into Casey's room and curled up on the bed. It wasn't the same as having Casey hugging her, but it was enough to give Daisy the comfort she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, I'll admit. Definitely a little sad, but I realized that there was never really a chapter that addressed the kind of grief Daisy and Adrien must have gone through after Casey's death.


	2. Vigilantes AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Hawkmoth is a villain at large, but technically, so are Ladybug and Chat Noir, as Paris doesn't tolerate vigilantes. The Miraculous exist, but their abilities to protect their users are much more limited.  
> Adrien and Marinette have a brutal fight with Hawkmoth and Adrien takes Marinette to the one place he can think of where they might get some help. He just hopes she'll be willing to let them crash for the night.  
> Characters are aged up. AA and MDC are 17, CB is 22.

Adrien sprinted across the rooftops, being careful not to shift his arms too much. Marinette and Tikki were already in such a bad state. If he got careless, he could make their conditions worse. Plagg whispered in his mind, telling him to be careful and to stay calm. Calm was not exactly one of his priorities. Adrien was thankful for the night vision. He was able to read the street signs without having to leave the safety of the shadows and keep track of how close he was to help. The fact that his mother had been so firm that he remember the address just in case he needed help made him think that maybe she knew one day he wouldn't be able to count on his father. 

Finally, he found the address. At first he thought he might have remembered it wrong. There was a garage and no other way that he could see up to the second floor. Then, he noticed the lights on in a window upstairs and caught sight of a young woman with red hair walking by. He'd never actually seen her, but he felt it in his bones. That had to be his sister. Adrien ran into the alley next to the Garage where he found a blue beetle parked and a door. Adrien dropped his transformation, letting Plagg out. The kwami sat on his shoulder and glanced down at the girls with his ears drooped. Adrien steeled his resolve and walked through the door. He made it to the top of the staircase and knocked on the door. The woman opened the door and Adrien saw that she had the same eyes as their father. 

"You might not know me, but my name is-" 

"Adrien?" the woman finished. Her eyes flicked to Marinette and Tikki and then to Plagg. Her confusion quickly turned to concern. "Bring her inside." 

Adrien didn't hesitate to follow her instructions. She led him to the living room and motioned for him to lie Marinette down on the couch. Adrien wasn't sure if he wanted to let go of Marinette's hand, but he needed to talk with Casey...

"You know me?" he asked. 

Casey nodded as she pulled a large first aid kit out from under the tv stand. "You wouldn't remember me. I left Paris before you would've been able to. You were barely two." 

"So you know that I'm-" 

"My little brother, yes," Casey finished. "But now isn't the time to hash this out. Your friend needs attention." 

"Casey, who was at the door?" A man called. 

The man came into the room and froze when he saw Adrien and an unconscious Marinette. He had messy, black hair and a lot of freckles. Adrien quickly noticed that the man and Casey were wearing matching wedding rings. Casey looked up from examining Marinette with an urgent expression. 

"Charlie, we need to call Aunt Felice. I can't treat these kinds of injuries, and we can't take her to a hospital." 

"But that's-" Charlie started. 

"I know. We'll deal with it in a minute, but this girl needs medical attention," Casey interrupted. 

Charlie nodded and made his way into the kitchen. Adrien caught bits and pieces as Charlie talked with a woman over the phone. Casey started moving things around in the living room, making space. Adrien was about to stand up and help her when he heard Marinette. 

"Adrien..." Marinette muttered with a pained groan. 

Adrien gave Marinette's hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's ok. We're somewhere safe." 

"You took a gamble by coming here," Casey stated. "You had no guarantee I'd help. How did you even know where to find me?" 

"My mom," Adrien answered. "She told me to come here if I ever needed help. That you were family." 

"Emilie always had remarkable forethought," Casey mused. 

"You knew her?" 

Casey gave a stiff nod. "She was certainly more loving to me than Gabriel. I considered her a second mother." 

Adrien resisted the urge to start asking questions. In the four years since his mother's death, he found that he craved stories about her. He had to wonder how close Emilie had gotten with Casey. He knew that now wasn't the time to ask. Marinette needed help. Charlie came back from the kitchen with an arm full of plastic sheets and disinfectant. He and Casey moved in sync, laying the sheets on the ground and wiping everything down. 

A knock came from the door and Casey ran to open it. She started talking quickly, explaining the situation. 

"I'll do what I can." 

"I know. That's all I'm asking, Aunt Felice," Casey replied. "We've already cleared space and I've sterilized the area." 

Felice came into the room with a giant bag full of supplies and what looked like a portable operating table. Given how quickly the three of them set up, Adrien thought it was safe to assume that they had done this before. The three of them carefully put Marinette on the table. Felice ushered the three of them out of the room while she worked. They went back to the master bedroom and Adrien sat down in an armchair in the corner. 

"I'll go check on Tara, give you two some space to talk," Charlie whispered to Casey. 

"Kay. Let me know if you need anything," Casey replied. 

Adrien glanced between the two. "Who's Tara?" he asked once Charlie had left. 

"Our daughter," Casey answered. "And I'm guessing you and that girl-" 

"Marinette," Adrien said. 

"Marinette," Casey repeated. "I'm guessing you two are the vigilantes that have been fighting Hawkmoth these past three years." 

"How'd you figure it out?" 

"Well, when one sees two injured teenagers show up on their doorstep with a pair of kwamis, one can make assumptions."

Adrien tried not to get suspicious when she said 'kwamis'. Only people that had Miraculous knew that they were called that. 

"If you're wondering, yes, I had a Miraculous," Casey stated. 

"Not anymore?" 

"Had to give it up," she answered. "It wasn't safe for Tara or Tali, my kwami." 

Adrien had to wonder what made Casey give up her Miraculous. Did she know that it was still safe? It seemed like she had been close with her kwami. Could he ever give Plagg up like that? He was beginning to realize just how little he knew about his older sister. 

"You said that you used to live with our father," Adrien recalled. "Why did you leave? What made you 'estranged' from each other?" 

"Estranged is an understatement. Gabriel and I hate each other," Casey answered. "I lived with him and Emilie during the school year for about three years. Emilie was wonderful, loved me like I was one of her own, but never tried to replace my mom either. Gabriel didn't really want me there. Let me stick around because he wanted to look like good father material. Emilie had hope that he would learn to care for me." 

"He didn't." Adrien guessed. 

"Gabriel has certain... _expectations_ for his family. I don't meet those expectations. I'm a skeleton in his closet. He was quite angry when I showed up at the graveside service for Emilie's funeral." 

Adrien briefly recalled his mother's funeral. It had been a depressing affair. So many people had come, he barely remembered any of them. He _did_ recall that his father had spoken to a young woman after everyone else had started to leave. It was one of the few times he'd seen his father lose his temper in public. Adrien was ushered to the car before he could get a good look at who his father had been arguing with. 

"He wouldn't let you see Mom's grave?" 

"Well, he tried to stop me," Casey replied. "Not that he had much luck. Like I said, she was a second mother to me. No matter what he tries to do, I visit her grave and I remember her. I wish I could've had the same stubbornness in getting to see you, but visiting a graveyard and visiting the mansion are very different." 

"You tried to see me?" Adrien asked, surprised that he had never heard of Casey at least stopping to try and enter the mansion. 

"Of course I did. But Gabriel was firm and even Emilie couldn't persuade him to let me in. I figured you would never know who I was." 

"Mom told me about you just after I turned twelve. She told me stories about what you did when you lived at the mansion," Adrien explained. "You got into a lot of trouble." 

"I was an energetic child." 

Casey told Adrien a few stories about her time at the mansion. Emilie was in almost every one. Adrien was starting to see what Casey meant when she said that she and Emilie had been close. Adrien told Casey what he could about his life. Casey was quick to pick up on his relationship with Marinette. She gave him what comfort he could while they waited for Felice to finish her work. Charlie rejoined them and Adrien could tell the two had an old kind of love. He wondered if he would have that with Marinette...

It was well past midnight when Felice came to get them. She assured him that Marinette would be fine. Thankfully, Tikki's power would speed her healing process a fair bit. Plagg zoomed out to the living room to speak with Tikki. 

"Adrien, she was asking for you," Felice said. "Go talk to her. I have to talk with Casey and Charlie." 

Adrien sprinted down the hall to the living room. Marinette had been moved back to the couch and was covered in bandages. Adrien tried not to panic at seeing her with so many injuries. He knelt by her side and took her hand. Marinette gave him a weak smile. 

"I'll be ok," she stated. "Mrs. Courbet fixed me up and gave me some pain killers. How did you find this place?" 

"My mom told me to come here," Adrien answered. "This is my sister's place." 

Marinette's eyes widened. "You have a sister?" 

"Yeah. Her name's Casey. We can trust her." 

"Are you sure?" Marinette asked. "How much do you know about her?" 

"I know that she had a Miraculous of her own but she gave it up and I know that she and my father don't get along but she and my mom were close. That's all I've really got, but I've got this feeling in my gut. She'll keep our secret." 

Marinette let out a small sigh. "I trust you, Adrien. Just be careful around her." 

"I will," Adrien replied. "But enough about that. How are you feeling?" 

"Sore," she admitted. "She said I have some broken ribs, had to give me a few stitches and some nasty cuts and bruises. Tikki will be able to help me heal a bit faster, so I should be up on my feet in a few weeks." 

"I'm sorry. I should've been able to protect you and-" 

"Don't do that to yourself. It wasn't your fault. Hawkmoth and Mayura are tough opponents and I don't expect you to protect me for every minute of every battle." 

"But I should be able to," Adrien argued. "I should be able to make sure that if one of us has to come out worse, that it's me and not you, because the world needs Ladybug, whether they know it or not." 

"And I need Chat Noir," Marinette said firmly. "I need my partner, so don't you dare say that you can risk being the one that gets hurt. I need _you_." 

"You'd be fantastic even if I wasn't around. You never needed me," Adrien replied. 

"No. I need you. I have always needed you," Marinette stated. "You are the boy I love. That alone means I need you. Do you really want me to go into every single reason I need you by my side?" 

Adrien shook his head with a small chuckle. "No. You do not need to do that, M'Lady. The message has been received." 

"Good." 

Adrien placed a kiss on the top of Marinette's head and settled himself on the floor next to her. She offered to let him up on the couch, which he quickly denied, citing that he was not the person with broken ribs and until she was healed, there would be no cuddling. Despite the floor not being that comfortable, Adrien fell asleep. He woke up with a small crick in his back and a little girl with a messy head of black hair staring at him. 

"Why are you on the floor?" she asked. 

"Because that's where I fell asleep," he answered. 

"Is that your wife? Daddy calls Mama his wife." 

"Not yet. One day. Are you Tara?" 

The little girl gave an enthusiastic nod. "That's what Mama calls me. She said you and your wife were staying for a bit." 

Adrien let out a yawn and stretched out his arms. Tara watched him curiously. If Adrien had to guess, she was no older than three. As he woke up, he noticed a really nice smell wafting into the room. It was salty and greasy and everything he was never supposed to eat as a model. 

"Mama's makin' piggy strips," Tara said happily. 

"I'm sorry, she's making what?" 

"That's what Tara calls bacon," Charlie said, sitting down next to him. 

Looking at them, Tara was definitely Charlie's daughter. He caught a few of Casey's traits, but for the most part, the little girl was her father's clone. Adrien wondered if Gabriel knew he was a grandfather... 

Tara, now bored with the silence, made her way to the kitchen. Adrien had a feeling that when she got older, the little girl would get into a lot of trouble. Charlie noticed Adrien's gaze. 

"Gabriel doesn't know about her," Charlie stated, causing Adrien to jerk out of his thoughts. 

"You know about Casey and our father?" 

"I was her best friend before I was her husband," Charlie replied. "So, yeah, I know about that mess. Casey thinks it's for the best. Gabriel doesn't exactly want to be associated with her and she doesn't want him around Tara." 

"Once Marinette and I leave, could I come back and visit?" Adrien asked. "I mean...my father probably wouldn't approve but, I really want to get to know you guys." 

"I'm sure Casey would love that."

"Daddy! Mama burnt the piggy strips!" 

"Oh no! Not the piggy strips!" Charlie exclaimed, running dramatically to the kitchen. "What was Mama thinking?!" 

The morning in Casey's house was interesting. Adrien and Marinette ended up laughing a lot at the antics of the little family. He glanced over at Marinette while she watched Casey tickle Tara. He wondered if they could have something like this. Even after only a night, Adrien wanted nothing more than to have something like this...


	3. What if Hawkmoth Won?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth won. He got the Miraculous and made his wish. The price was steep.   
> An alternative ending to Soarin' Higher  
> WARNING: Major Character Death, Heavy Angst

They were in pain. The only person that still had their Miraculous was Casey, but she was in no condition to use it. Gabriel had made sure of that. As soon as she was up on her feet, he had attacked her like a savage animal. She had at least one broken rib, a lot of cuts and forming bruises. She would probably need stitches. Marinette and Adrien were in no better condition. Nathalie had really laid it on in the battle with Marinette, and Gabriel had been so furious that he didn't even try to talk Adrien down. He just swung his cane. Daisy had tried to stop him, but she couldn't do anything. She didn't listen when Casey told her to get out and now Casey was looking at her two siblings on the ground and in pain. 

Casey forced herself to stand up and watched as Gabriel got ready to make his wish. She stumbled over to Daisy, Adrien and Marinette, quickly pulling them to their feet. Gabriel and Nathalie noticed. 

"You will watch," Gabriel snarled. "You will witness your greatest failure." 

Nathalie stood in their way. Even with her being the weaker of the two, they were in no condition to fight her. 

There was nothing, and then there was a white light. Emilie didn't know what was going on. Her eyes blinked open, the white light disappearing. A piece of glass slid away and she saw Gabriel. She should have felt relieved to see her husband, but deep in her gut, she knew something was wrong. She had told him not to make a wish. She told him she wouldn't pay that price...

As her other senses returned, Emilie heard the desperate cries of a young woman. She was shouting a name...

"Daisy! Daisy, stay with me!" 

Gabriel smiled as Emilie stood up, but she had moved her attention away from him and saw where the commotion was coming from. A woman with hair just like Gabriel's was leaning over another girl who had collapsed. She was doing chest compressions. The girl couldn't have been more than eleven. A teen girl with pigtails was staring down at the scene, looking pale. Adrien was kneeling next to the woman, crying, covered in blood and forming bruises. All of them were injured. Oh no...

"Emilie," Gabriel said, reaching out to embrace her. 

"Gabriel, what did you do?" she asked, not bothering to hide her horror. 

The poor girl... How could he have sacrificed a little girl? 

"Casey," Adrien cried. "Casey, she doesn't have a pulse..." 

"No no no. We can't lose her! I just got you back! I can't--!" 

"Don't worry about that, Emilie," Gabriel replied. "It doesn't matter." 

"Doesn't matter? How can it not matter?!" Emilie snapped. "She's just a little girl!" 

Emile ran towards the scene. The woman, Casey, was still doing chest compressions, sobbing and begging for whatever higher power there was to not take away Daisy. Emilie stifled a gasp as she looked at the girl's face. Her eyes were green and lifeless. There was no rise and fall to her chest. She had the same injuries as the others. How could he have done this...? 

Casey let out a loud scream and covered her face with her hands. There wasn't anything else she could do. Not even the Miracle Cure could bring her back. Her little sister was gone forever. A cold hand touched her shoulder gently. Casey looked up to see a newly revived Emilie Agreste kneeling next to her. Adrien's gaze flickered between Daisy's empty body and his mother, a myriad of emotions passing over his face. 

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I told him I didn't want to pay the price..." 

"I'm gonna kill him," Adrien snarled. "I'm gonna get Plagg back and then I'm gonna kill him." 

Adrien got to his feet, despite the protests of the other two girls. Emilie's blood ran cold. Her son was anything but vengeful. She stood in front of Adrien blocking his path to Gabriel. 

"Adrien, don't," Emilie said softly. "Please, you're already hurt." 

"He killed my sister," Adrien stated sharply. "He's going to hell for that." 

Emilie froze. Sister? But Gabriel wouldn't have gotten remarried if he had revived her, he couldn't have had another child...

"She is nothing to you, Adrien," Gabriel replied coldly. "She was never anything to you. She was nothing." 

"Don't you call her nothing!" Casey roared, struggling to her feet. "She was more than you could ever be!" 

It clicked. Emilie saw the same fire in Casey's eyes that used to be in Gabriel's. They had the same eyes and the same expressions. There was no denying it. Emilie knew her husband's features better than anyone. While there were few of them, they were present in Casey. She was Gabriel's daughter. It suddenly made sense. 

"What have you done?" Emilie asked, turning back towards Gabriel. 

"I did this for you, for us, for our family," he reasoned. "So we could be together." 

Emilie tried hard to think. She had three badly injured people to take care of, two of whom wanted to rip Gabriel apart. Gabriel looked...unstable to say the least. The way he kept smiling whenever he looked at her was not good. She glanced over towards Nathalie, who was still transformed with the Peacock Miraculous. She pleaded with her old friend. Nathalie had to realize that something was wrong with this. That Gabriel was not sane anymore. Nathalie met her gaze.

She gave her a small nod. 

"We need to leave," Emilie whispered to the others. "It's not safe." 

"I can't leave without Tikki," the girl with the pigtails replied. 

"And I can't leave Plagg," Adrien added. 

"Leave that to me," Casey replied. 

"No," Emilie stated firmly. "I will get the earrings and the ring. Get out of here." 

"Mom, what about you?" Adrien asked, his eyes widening. 

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "I'll find you when I get out of here." 

"The old theater," Marinette decided. "That's where we'll meet you." 

Emilie gave a nod to indicate that she understood. She knew the theater. She used to walk by it when she was younger. Emilie took a steadying breath and walked towards Gabriel, keeping him focused on her. Nathalie allowed Casey, Adrien and their friend to slip by. The hateful glares the two siblings sent towards Gabriel were not missed by the Peacock Holder. Nathalie began to realize just how much she had screwed up. 

"This was best for us," Gabriel said as Emilie approached him. "Those girls, they're nothing. Little specks of dust. But you and I have Adrien. We'll be the perfect family again. Please understand. They don't matter." 

Emile worked hard to keep her face from showing the anger she felt surge at his words. How could he say that about his own daughter? How could he say that about someone Adrien clearly cared so much for? 

"Gabriel, I told you not to try and make a wish," Emile replied softly. "I didn't want to pay the price." 

"No price is too high if it means we still have you," Gabriel reasoned. "You're worth more than anything." 

Emilie reached up, acting as though she was holding his cheek, quietly sneaking away one of the earrings. "I'm worth no more than any other person." 

"But you are. And you're never going to leave me again. You and Adrien will stay here, where you'll be safe. You'll never touch another Miraculous." 

Emilie couldn't disguise her shock and quickly drew away. "But Duusu is my closest friend. I can't just lock her away." 

"But Duusu caused you to die," Gabriel said quickly, pulling her hands back to his face. 

Emilie used the opportunity to swipe the second earring. That just left the ring. Emilie had to play this just right. Her heart rate was pounding. She had no idea what Gabriel would do if she outright defied him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a now detransformed Nathalie approaching them. Emilie would feel better if she had her brooch. Duusu had always been a comforting presence. 

"Gabriel, we can't stay in this house forever," Emilie said slowly, removing her hands from his face again. "Adrien needs to socialize with kids his age." 

"They are nothing but parasites trying to leech off his fame," Gabriel growled. 

The change was instant. His hands were clasped around her wrists like living shackles. Emilie schooled her expression, trying her best not to show fear. She gently turned her hands over and slid her palms into Gabriel. She felt a small weight drop in her pocket. Nathalie gave her a small smile. Emilie felt a little relieved to have Duusu back. Now, just the ring. That was all she needed to get. Looking at Gabriel, and knowing that Nathalie was right next to her and that Gabriel would not let her out once he realized Adrien was gone, Emilie knew that it was time to screw the subtlety. She gave Gabriel the sweetest smile she could, then raised her knee and pushed right where she knew it would hurt. Her husband would have a bit of trouble having more children. 

Emilie took her opportunity and pulled the Black Cat Miraculous off of his finger. Nathalie took over, slamming her tablet right where Gabriel's neck met his skull. It was a nasty hit, but for good measure, Emilie kneed Gabriel in the face. The man crumbled to the ground, completely unconscious. Nathalie flipped him over, took the Butterfly Miraculous and handed it to Emilie. 

"Get out of here," she said quickly. "I'll stay behind and do my best to give you enough time." 

"No, you're coming with me," Emilie argued. "I can't just leave you behind with him." 

"You'll need all the time you can get. Adrien, Casey and Marinette will need medical attention and then you'll have to go into hiding, along with their families. Gabriel won't be out that long," Nathalie reasoned. "I'll stay here and keep him locked up for as long as I can." 

"But--" 

"No. I have to do this. I have to make up for my mistakes." 

"Nathalie, he'll kill you," Emilie stated. 

"He'll do worse to you," Nathalie argued. 

Emilie glanced down at the crumpled form of Gabriel. Nathalie was stubborn. Emilie knew that. There was no changing her mind. With a sad sigh, Emilie pulled off her wedding ring and Gabriel's. She gave Nathalie one last hug before making her way to the exit. 

Emilie found Casey, Adrien and Marinette at the theater, treating each other, along with two other adults, one who had a strong resemblance to Casey. Emilie noticed how there were tear tracks on their faces and their eyes were red and puffy. Emilie silently made her way over to Adrien and started treating whatever wounds hadn't been treated. They were joined by a rather short man who had a large record player with him. 

"Hello, Master," Marinette choked out. 

"Hello, Marinette," he replied solemnly. "I am so sorry, Casey and Adrien. Your sister--" 

"Please don't remind me," Casey interjected. "I can't...not right now." 

"We have to run," Emilie stated. "I have all the Miraculous, but that won't stop Gabriel. He's...unhinged. He'll search for us." 

"He knows where the rest of my family is," Casey replied. "And Marinette's. We have to tell them what's happened." 

"One step at a time," Emilie advised. "Let the Guardian and I handle the details." 

And handle them, they did. The Horse Miraculous was an immense help. While Emilie used it to transport between the families and inform them of the events, as well as help them get ready for whatever move they would need to make, Master Fu repaired the Peacock Miraculous. Marinette and Adrien refused to separate from each other, and Casey was insistent that she remain with her little brother. After everything they had gone through, Emilie could understand why they wanted to stick together. Sabine and Tom, while shocked by the revelation that their daughter was Ladybug, understood the dangers and readied to move to China, where Sabine had a large family. They were hesitant to let Marinette go with Emelie and Adrien to America, but Marinette was adamant that she was not going to abandon her partner. The two Agrestes had decided to settle down in the state of Michigan. Casey's family was relocating to Virginia. Working out the details was a nightmare. The heads of the families pulled as much money as they could and were prepared to spend a while in various motels until they could settle. It was late into the night by the time they were all in their respective places. 

It was a rough night. Emilie heard Casey, Marinette and Adrien crying the entire time. She gave them what comfort she could. She was grateful that Casey didn't resent her. She had expected her to lash out and blame her for the death of her little sister. Her anger seemed to be solely directed at Gabriel. They kept a close eye on the news, just in case. The Agreste Mansions had been burned to the ground, Nathalie had been inside and Gabriel was missing. Adrien was presumed dead and the strange disappearance of the Dupain-Chengs was all over the news. 

Months later, Adrien and Emilie Agreste, Casey Barbereau, Marinette Dupain-Cheng had new identities, as well as their families. Kendall, Aiden and Elizabeth Vale were a small family, making a modest income. Elizabeth worked at a local theater as a manager. Kendall worked tirelessly in a machine shop. It was a bit different from a garage, but she didn't mind. Aiden went to high school with his girlfriend, Mary Dixon. They seemed normal enough, but sometimes people caught them talking to each other rapidly in French or noticed the incredibly heavy looks in the eyes of the younger members of the house and how they had scars they shouldn't have. Friends of the small family also knew that it was best not to say the word 'Daisy' around them. The dark looks that crossed Kendall and Aiden's faces did not belong on faces so young.


	4. Biz's Big Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biz gets into some trouble when Charlie accidentally lets him loose while Casey and Adrien deal with an akuma.  
> Adrien and Marinette are 18, Casey is 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly my best work. Just a fun little one-shot. Figured you guys would like a little more with Biz. Enjoy!

Charlie would like to say he was smart. He had a feeling his fiancee would disagree when she found out that he had let the dog out during an akuma attack. Yeah...Casey was going to kill him. It wasn't his fault. The dog had sounded so upset once the siblings had left the apartment. Charlie understood it. He was worried about Casey and Adrien too. Being superheroes wasn't exactly a safe side job. Charlie tried to play with him, but the barbet just wouldn't budge. After a half and hour, Charlie couldn't stand the anxiety. He tried to slip through the door to head to a safe spot to watch the fight. Unfortunately, Biz saw the door opening and bolted. Now, normally that wouldn't have been a problem, except the door to the alley had been left open. Now, not only was there an akuma on the loose, there was also an incredibly loyal dog that just so happened to belong to two of the three superheroes battling said akuma. 

"I'm so dead," Charlie groaned as he started searching for the dog. 

Biz was not a dog that normally caused trouble. At least, not on purpose. That being said, he was certainly causing a lot of trouble in the streets of Paris. People were already panicked. Having a runaway dog dashing between their legs and occasionally knocking someone over was not helping. Biz let out a few apologetic barks, but he was focused on one thing: finding his people. 

There was a loud rumbling noise. Water came bursting out of nearby buildings, dousing the retreating civilians and Biz in water. He was quick to shake himself off and kept running. Water flooded the streets and storm drains started to get backed up, but that didn't deter him. Biz was a natural swimmer and when there's a supervillain running around, not too many people are concerned with grabbing a dog that's running right into danger, but there's always that one good Samaritan. 

A little boy started following Biz into the chaos, calling out. Biz didn't pay him much mind. He wanted to protect his people. 

"Puppy! Puppy, you can't go that way! There's an akuma!" 

A hand reached out and grabbed onto Biz's collar, pulling him away from his goal. Biz started squirming and kicking. _Stupid collar_. 

"Kid, take your dog and go," an older man said, handing Biz over to the boy. "Running towards an akuma is dangerous." 

"Yes sir," the boy replied, pulling Biz along. 

The boy clearly didn't know what to do with Biz, and he was clearly a lot stronger than the boy. Biz started pulling him along towards the akuma. The boy sure had a grip. He protested as Biz plowed through the crowd. 

"We can't go that way! You'll get into trouble!" 

Water got higher the closer Biz got to the akuma. It rose up to the boys knees and pretty soon, both of them would be swimming. They both began to see the main fight. A giant waterspout rose above the buildings around it, pulling in water from anywhere it could. It couldn't suck up the water fast enough, hence the flooded streets. Sometimes, you could catch a glimpse of four silhouettes in the water spout. One for the akuma, three for the heroes of Paris. A giant wave rose up from the Seine and dumped itself on the street where the waterspout was. The boy's hand let go of Biz's collar and Biz started paddling. The wave swept the boy, and many other civilians still around the street away. As it receded, Biz found himself deposited on a small roof. 

"Puppy!" the boy cried. 

Esprit, Ladybug and Chat got tossed out of the waterspout, but managed to land on one of the taller buildings in the area. Even with their water power-ups, this akuma, Hurricane, was proving difficult to handle. 

"I'm starting to really hate the new Hawkmoth," Esprit growled, pushing her bangs out of her face. 

"No kidding," Chat replied. "Do have any idea how much Plagg is going to complain when we get home?" 

"Don't remind her," Ladybug interjected. "She'll just get annoyed." 

"I'm already annoyed."

Ladybug shook her head. "We need a new plan of attack. Trying to face her in that waterspout is not working." 

"We can't even get her away from the center. How the hell are we supposed to get her out of it?" Esprit inquired. 

Ladybug glanced around at their surroundings. Esprit and Chat brainstormed with her. Occasionally, they had to jump to a new rooftop to avoid an incoming attack from Hurricane. They had just landed after dodging another attack when the sound of barking reached their ears. 

"Is that--?" Chat started, staring at the barbet on another roof. 

"What is Biz doing out?" Ladybug asked, glancing over at the two. 

The siblings were much more responsible with their dog. How on earth could Biz have gotten out during an akuma attack? 

"I'm gonna kill Charlie," Esprit stated. 

Well, that answered one of Ladybug's questions. "Go deal with your dog. I'll work on getting Hurricane into the open."

"We've got more civilians trapped in the street," Chat pointed out. 

"You handle Biz, I'll take care of the civilians." Esprit replied. "Just tell us what to so when we get back, Buggy." 

The trio broke apart to handle their tasks. Esprit dived into the water and started swimming to the civilians, getting them to the outskirts of the battle. Ladybug circled around the water spout, trying to spot any possible hiding spots for the akuma and if there was an opening for yo-yoing Hurricane out of her waterspout. Chat landed on the roof where Biz was still barking. As soon as he landed, Biz ran up and jumped on him. 

"Down, Biz," Chat said firmly. "What are you doing out? You trying to get into trouble?" 

Biz just sat and wagged his tail. Chat had no idea what to do. He couldn't just dash away and put him back in the apartment. One, he wasn't going to abandon Ladybug and Esprit in the middle of the battle. Two, the dog was just too loyal to stay put. Chat saw the roof access door and quickly pulled it open. All it took was him pointing down the stairs for Biz to run inside. 

"Stay," he ordered, shutting the door. 

The moment the door shut, Biz started scratching at it and barking. His people were right outside! Why did he just put him inside?! Didn't he know that he was in trouble outside?!

Chat regrouped with Ladybug and Esprit. They were starting to shiver from getting doused in cold water. 

"Where'd you put the dog?" Esprit asked. 

"Over there," Chat replied, pointing with his head. 

"He's a loyal one, I'll give him that," Ladybug stated. "I found the akuma. It's in a button on her vest." 

"That's gonna be a bit tricky," Chat said. "Especially considering we can't even get within arm's reach." 

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug exclaimed. 

A spotted button fell into Ladybug's hand. 

"While I'm sure Tikki has many brilliant ideas, what exactly are we supposed to do with that?" Esprit asked. "Try and convince Hurricane to trade?" 

"Scatter!" Chat exclaimed. 

While the three heroes scattered outside, Biz was still scratching at the door, trying to get out. He stopped scratching and paced up and down the steps. Ashe went back up the stairs, he spotted a bar the stretched across the middle of the door. Biz popped up on his hind legs and pushed against the bar, letting out a happy bark as the door opened for him. When he walked out, he saw the cyclone, but his people had vanished. He plopped down in the middle of the roof and stared at his surroundings. They were around here somewhere... 

Another wave came crashing down. Bix let out a bark at being doused with water and promptly shook himself off. He finally caught sight of his people and started letting out more barks, hoping to get their attention. Unfortunately, he got the attention of the person in the water spout. 

Hurricane had heard the dog's barking and decided to investigate. Naturally, even as an akuma, she couldn't resist gushing over a puppy, especially one that appeared to love getting wet. Hurricane had light blue skin and short, navy blue hair. She wore a black wetsuit with a bubble-patterned vest. There was a button pinned just over her heart. She knelt down in front of Biz. 

"Aw. Aren't you a cute little puppy dog?" 

Biz tilted his head at the girl, unsure of how he should be reacting. Hurricane started scratching Biz behind the ears and he couldn't stop his tail from wagging. She found his favorite spot to be pet. 

A purple butterfly outline appeared around Hurricane's face. 

"Are you nuts? I'm not gonna hurt a little puppy. I'm not sociopath....Yeah, yeah. I'll get the Miraculous. Just let me pet the dog." 

Ladybug, Chat and Esprit watched as Hurricane sat in front of Biz. To be honest, Esprit and Chat had never thought about what their reactions would be if an akuma randomly stopped fighting them to pet their dog. 

"So...what exactly do we do here?" Chat asked. "I mean, I'm all for rushing her, but at the same time, that's our dog and I would prefer that he didn't get drowned by an akuma." 

"Yeah, I'm in the same boat," Esprit added. "Would prefer to get our dog home without relying on the Miraculous Cure to keep him in one piece." 

Ladybug glanced at the button in her hand to Hurricane. Her brain lit up. 

"What was that trick you taught Biz when Plagg won't share something?" she inquired. 

"Steal?" Esprit replied. 

"That's the one," she answered with a nod. "Can you get him to steal anything?" 

"As long as you show him what he's stealing," Chat stated. "We always show him little pictures of what he needs to steal." 

"Would showing him this suffice?" Ladybug inquired, holding up the button. 

Chat and Esprit exchanged smirks. 

"That is genius, M'Lady." 

Enacting Ladybug's plan was easier said than done. Esprit had the button and just needed to get Biz's attention and give him the command. She perched herself at the edge of the roof and made eye contact with Biz. She placed a finger to her lips, quickly giving him the silent command. Biz let Hurricane keep petting him as he watched Esprit. She held up the button with her left hand and made a snatching motion with her right. 

Biz knew exactly what he was being told to do. He looked for a toy that looked like what Esprit had held up. There wasn't anything on the ground, nothing in Hurricanes's hands. As Biz scanned for the toy he had been asked to steal, his eyes landed on the button on Hurricane's vest. Yup, that's what he'd been told to steal. Biz didn't waste a second. He grabbed the button and pulled. The button came off with little resistance and Biz ran towards Esprit. Hurricane got up to run after, saying some nasty curses, and was quickly held in place by Ladybug's yo-yo. 

"You're such a good boy," Esprit said, scratching him behind the ears. 

"How did you--?" Hurricane sputtered. 

"We're magic superheroes. Did you really think one of us didn't speak dog?" Esprit replied with a shrug. 

Ladybug flashed Esprit a disapproving look. Esprit ignored it and tossed the button to Chat, who promptly destroyed it. Once all the damage was repaired and the victim was sent along her way, Ladybug gave Esprit another disapproving look. 

"Speaking dog? Really?" 

"Would you have preferred that I told her and Hawkmoth that it was my dog?" 

"She has a point," Chat piped. "As much as we don't like lying, we really don't want to give Hawkmoth any hints about our identities." 

"And it's a harmless, white lie," Esprit reasoned. "Don't worry, Buggy. No massive crisis will arise from this, so long as this little dog doesn't get out during an akuma attack again." 

"So, quick question," Chat replied. "How are we going to get him home?" 

"That is an excellent question. One that I do not have an answer for," Esprit stated. 

"Yeah, you probably don't want to carry him all the way home," Ladybug mused. 

Chat's gaze was drawn to the street. He spotted a familiar head of black hair. "Why don't we have Charlie take him home?" 

Ladybug and Esprit glanced down at the street and spotted Charlie. Charlie looked up and spotted them. They could see his face visibly pale. Esprit picked up Biz and took him down to Charlie. The conversation was kept short, and then Esprit and Chat made their way back to their apartment. They waited on the couch for Charlie and Biz. When they got back, Biz jumped onto Adrien's lap. Casey looked at Charlie with a small smirk. 

"So, you let the dog follow us to fight an akuma," she teased. 

Charlie opened his mouth a few times. "In my defense, that dog is a lot faster than he looks, and loyal to the point of stupidity." 

"Well, we already knew that much," Adrien replied with a shrug. 

"How did he even get out?" Casey asked. 

Charlie plopped down next to her. "He flew out the window." 

"Did he now?" 

"Well...he might have gotten past me while I was trying to leave," Charlie admitted. 

"Why were you trying to leave during an akuma attack?" Adrien inquired. 

Charlie decided not to answer that question. Casey exchanged a knowing look with Adrien. Biz wasn't the only loyal one in the house. They settled on the couch for a quiet night in. As Casey, Adrien and Charlie started playing video games, Biz made his way over to his bed and was out like a light.


End file.
